pack_of_eastern_brookesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pack of Eastern Brookes Wiki
Branches swayed and leaves danced. The sunlight filtered through the trees, to cast dappled shadows across the dusted path. Soon it was revealed that it was indeed, you, swerving through dense trees, making the most out of your peace. You had just been chased off from land south just the night before, and was enjoying the morning's mist. The solitude was nice. You were able to think on your own and now decide what to do. There were plenty of choices. However, soon you were yanked from your thoughts by a faint growl ahead of you. A tall, powerfully built male wolf emerged from thickets of undergrowth, smooth pelt a color of mixed gray and brown. Soon a few wolves emerged after him, solemn eyes fixed upon you. Once again, you had intruded on territory, and had to deal with the consequences. B A S I C I N F O Contribution Once joining the pack, you are expected to work hard to bring the pack to success and to complete your role within us. Dedicating yourself to this pack fully is not needed; however, we highly suggest you come role-play with us regularly and help run the pack, no matter your rank. Remember, everybody counts, and everyone is needed. Double-grouping Double-grouping is considered highly disrespectful, as it is spitting in our faces that we're not enjoyable to be with. While at times, we may go inactive due to our lives outside of the screen calling for us; but that doesn't allow anyone to join any clan, pack, tribe, or any group for that matter while we are gone and resting. You are expected to stay loyal and help your pack benefit once joining. Respect Respect is your key everywhere. It goes both ways in our pack, and higher ranks works hard to provide that everyone is being courteous to each other. Ranks higher than you ''definitely ''deserve your respect, and any rude comment or deed will get you punished. Understanding others in the pack even if they seem annoying or irritable is necessary, and if there's a problem, please speak to a higher-up. Drama We beg you to not start any unnecessary problems or dramas in our community. If any issues need to be resolved or if anyone is bugging you, don't be afraid to come speak to someone you trust. Please do not bring others into this, and if a skirmish is reached, both will be punished heavily as order shall be maintained in this pack. Drama only makes us distance ourselves away from each other. Follow Orders Completing something someone has nicely asked you to do is the right thing. It shouldn't take anyone to repeat something 5 times to catch your attention or to make you obey. Any orders that aren't followed from the Alpha or Beta will result in punishment. Threatening you with severe consequences shouldn't make you do something, it should be done from sheer respect and courtesy. Power-playing It would be humiliating if I were to bring my strong warriors to battle and for them to use 'nn' or suddenly grow wings and breathe fire at the foes. That simply doesn't work. Please remember, if you have been accepted, I have seen potential and skill in you, and I wish to use it. Do not lower yourself in my eyes, as I will exile anyone willing to stray from realism when we are role-playing. Leaving We will be devastated when you decide to leave our family, but we cannot hold you back as you have made your decision. However, you must have a valid ''reason to leave us like that. You are only given one chance to return if you ever leave, and after that it is final. We are not a hotel that will allow you to sign in and sign out as you please. Please notify us if you decide to leave, do not leave it up to the Alpha or Beta to find out you've become a traitor and left without notice. ' '''Etiquette 'Maintaining a proper behavior once we are in role-play mode is a must. Goofing off will be dealt with punishments and any disregard of the others will result in scolding. Especially if another group or authority outside of the pack if present, you are expected to remain polite and professional to give others a good impression of our pack. '